looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes Fanon Wiki:Policy
ALL USERS MUST FOLLOW THE POLICIES OR BE SUBJECT TO BANS! We are very strict on this and may start banning users on their first offense. If not, we will give them a warning, then ban them. Major policy violations will result in a one month ban for the first offense and an indefinite ban for the second. IGNORING THE POLICIES OR NOT KNOWING ABOUT THEM ARE NOT EXCUSES FOR BREAKING THEM! The ban lengths here are simply suggestions. Acme Heads/Wizards can set reasonable ban times based on their discretion. Content All stories must utilize proper English grammar and spelling Read Looney Tunes Fanon Wiki:Quality Standards for more details. All fanon must relate to Looney Tunes in a way (eg: Tom and Jerry Meet Bugs Bunny) *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 1 week ban *Third offense: 1 month ban *Fourth offense: Indefinite ban Non-''Looney Tunes'' characters may only receive their own pages if they are featured in at least one Looney Tunes fanon page *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 1 week ban *Third offense: 1 month ban *Fourth offense: Indefinite ban No Profanity See here for which words can and cannot be said. *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 24 hour ban *Third offense and higher: 1 week ban No Pornography of any kind *First offense: 1 month ban *Second offense: Indefinite ban No stories, art, etc. depicting incestuous pairings *First offense: 1 month ban *Second offense: Indefinite ban No stories, art, etc. sexualizing minors or depicting pedophilic interactions "Minor" is referred to anyone under 18, or characters established to be children. *First offense: 1 month ban *Second offense: Indefinite ban No adding useless content like "Hi!" These are useless to the fanon wiki overall. *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 1 week ban *Third offense and higher: 2 week ban No Role or Adjective Categories such as cute characters, antagonists, etc This is a fanon wiki but do not include categories like these because they are useless. *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 1 week ban *Third offense: 2 week ban *Fourth offense and higher: 1 month ban No opinions on articles such as "Baby Lola is cute" on articles This is a fanon wiki but we don't want these comments on articles or talk pages. Posting these on the discussions and comments on the page is acceptable. *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 1 week ban *Third offense: 2 week ban *Fourth offense and higher: 1 month ban No illegal links to full Looney Tunes movies or full episodes of Looney Tunes TV shows *First-second offenses: Warning *Third offense: 1 week ban *Fourth offense: 2 week ban *Fifth offense and higher: 1 month ban Behavior If the user is under 18, no asking for their personal information *First offense: 1 month ban *Second offense: Indefinite ban No Sockpuppetry if your account has already been banned *First offense: Indefinite ban on the sock *Second offense and higher: Indefinite ban on the sock and possibly extended ban on main account No Swearing *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 24 hour ban *Third offense and higher: 1 week ban No Harassment or Trolling *First offense: 2 week ban *Second offense: Indefinite ban No Death/Violence Threats *First offense: 1 month ban *Second offense: Indefinite ban No Removing Warnings *First offense: 2 week ban without talk access *Second offense and higher: 1 month ban without talk access No editing others user pages without permission (except to remove vandalism/inappropriate content, fix grammar, or fix coding) *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 1 week ban *Third offense and higher: 1 month ban No Vandalism or Spam *First offense: 2 week ban *Second offense: Indefinite ban No Ignoring Communications that are important *First offense and higher: 1 week ban Category:Rules